1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of sporting goods. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for molding and maintaining the shape of a baseball glove.
2. Description of Related Art
Baseball and softball gloves are typically made of leather and have evolved into different sizes and shapes that are suitable for different positions on the field. In use, the primary function of the glove is to securely catch a baseball or softball struck by a bat or thrown by another player on the field. In situations where the ball must be quickly transferred from the receiving player to another, such as when a fielder catches the ball and must throw it to a another player at a base, it is equally important that the glove allow for a quick and sure transfer of the ball to the throwing hand of the receiving player. These distinct, and somewhat inconsistent, requirements are best served by a glove with a “funnel” shape that naturally guides the ball into a well defined “pocket” area where it can be secured, and an open slot that does not interfere with the fielder's throwing hand when accessing the ball in the glove.
New baseball and softball gloves are typically highly structured and relatively stiff, and something of an art has developed for “breaking-in” new gloves. Common techniques involve soaking the glove in water, inserting one or more baseballs or softballs into the pocket area of the glove, then wrapping the glove with rubber bands or a similar device to provide compression while the leather dries. Other common techniques use various types of oils and leather conditioners to achieve a structured yet supple feel.
Once properly broken-in, however, baseball and softball gloves commonly lose their structure relatively quickly. Gloves are often kept in a bag with other equipment including bats and helmets, where they can be twisted and compressed so that they lose their shape. Since they are quite expensive and the breaking-in process is time consuming, players often keep using a glove after it has lost its optimal shape and structure. The present invention overcomes these problems, providing a method and system for maintaining the optimal shape and structure of a baseball glove over the life of the glove.
The prior art, including the use of simple round objects placed in the pocket of the glove during storage and similar techniques, has failed to develop a method or system for effectively establishing and maintaining the best possible shape and structure of a glove.